1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying techniques, and in particular to a panel display device, back frame and manufacturing method of back frame thereof.
2. The Related Arts
The liquid crystal display device of known technique usually comprises a front frame, a panel and a backlight module, and the backlight module comprises a back frame, a reflector, a light-guiding plate and a light set.
At present, display panels of different sizes are available in the market for different needs. For example, in the TV market, the common sizes for liquid crystal panel are 31.5, 42, 46, 48 and 55 inches. Different back molds are required for liquid crystal panels of different sizes.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the structure of a back frame of liquid crystal display device of known technique. As shown in FIG. 1, a back frame 10 of known technique is usually made of a monolithic structure, manufactured by metal stamping or plastic inject molding techniques so that back frame 10 consumes more material and results in high material cost. In addition, a large-sized back frame 10 usually requires larger stamping equipments and larger molds with complex structure, thus, a higher cost.